Code Lyoko: X-Omega Unwound
by AKA99
Summary: Part two of Code Lyoko X-Omega. Geo and Monica don't know what's going on. One minute they're fighting for their lives, the next they're back where they started. And this isn't just some return to the past, this is something that not even they can do to stop. And they must do everything they can to protect the past, and their future
1. Chapter 1

**So this is basically the sequel story to X-Omega and it starts where it began but this time, there is some major plot differences.**

**X-Omega Unwound**

**So this is basically a sequel story to X-Omega and it starts where it began but this time, there is some major plot differences.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko and of course this story is co-written with Niqueesinger14. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Arrival… Wait What?!

[Third P.O.V.]

_From last time:_

_"I think we may have traveled back in time." Geo said._

Geo looks to Monica for a second and watches her face for any emotion. What it looks like is disbelief, anger, and confusion.

"Now Monica before you get angry-" Geo said before he is cut off by Monica's hand. His lips are stuck together thanks to Monica's powers. He looks back into her greenish brown eyes and see that they are full of fury.

_So what you're telling me is that I _jumped_ in a whirlpool to save my step brother only to find out that he has freaky time traveling powers and "took us back in time" to the first day we were here! You couldn't have taken us back to when I was about to be kidnapped? _She screams in his mind **(AN If you haven't read the first story I suggest you do or else you will get confused very quickly. Yes Monica has powers and can read minds and do everything with the mind thus making her practically indestructible. Only sometimes though. What power drains energy fast.) **

Geo winces as she yells in his mind but can't scream due to her keeping a strong hold on his body. Once she's done she finally lets him go.

"First Ow! Second I didn't know I could time travel. Something must've been wrong with the electrons and the electricity in the water." He says. She just looks down and shakes her head.

"Oh gosh. This is what I get for trying to save you." She says. It's quiet for a few minutes before her head jerks up hearing something/someone. She looks to the right towards the door her reddish brown hair turning around with her. She looks and sees her boyfriend Jack who is her idea of perfect. She smiles and starts to run to him but is quickly cut short by William.

"Hello gorgeous." He says. She looks confused but tries to get away from him.

"Uh. Hey William. What's up?" She asks looking around him.

"Nothing much just missed you. How was your Summer?" He says trying to look into her eyes.

"Uh. It was great, I guess." She says not really paying attention to what he said.

"I spent mine missing you. How about a little kiss?" He says. She stops and looks him straight in the eye.

"Excuse me? Did you just say a little kiss?" She asks. He smiles.

"Well don't mind if I do." He says before he grabs her and dips her before kissing her. She stays in his arms in shock of what is happening. He pulls her back up and looks her in the eyes.

"Did you just kiss me?" She asks incredulously.

"Uhm yeah that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do right?" He asks confused.

"Yeah but-" She's cut off by Geo punching William in the face.

"Geo!" She yells.

"He just kissed you!" Geo says.

"Yeah but you know why he did? Because we're boyfriend and girlfriend." She whispers dangerously to him glaring daggers at him.

"Since when?" Geo says.

"Oh since last week." William says still on the ground.

"You hear that Geo? I've been dating William for a week. Wait so what about Jack?" She says helping William up.

"Who's Jack?" William says confused. Monica's eyes widen. She looks around and sees Jack with Sissi. She sucks in a breath looking at their interlocked fingers. A tear strikes her eyes.

"Aw, sweetie. What's wrong?" William says.

"I've just missed it here so much." She says exaggerating and glaring daggers at Geo.

"We've missed you too." William says pulling her in for a hug.

"Am I still in a room with Aelita?" She asks.

"Of course. The whole gang has missed you both. Although Xana hasn't said anything if you know what I mean." He says smirking. She sends a panicked thought to Geo. He glances at her and sends her back another thought.

"That's great. I should probably be going." She says getting out of William's grip.

"But you just got here." He says looking disappointed.

"Yeah and not I'm not feeling so good." She says.

"What's wrong are you getting another vision?" He whispers. She looks at him like he's crazy.

"No I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well. I'll see you guys soon." She says.

"Oh hey don't forget the exchange presentation today. You're still in it even though you had to do it last year." William said catching her off-guard for the millionth time today.

"Yeah. That's great. Thanks William." She says slightly smiling.

"No problem, sweetheart." He says. She stiffens slightly but shakes it off quickly.

"Geo wanna come help me unpack?" She asks. He shakes his head knowing she will probably yell at him but is quickly dragged by her instead. They accidentally bump into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" They hear a high pitched voice screech.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Monica says helping the girl up.

"Get your hands off of me. Oh my gosh. Monica I didn't recognize you!" the girls says before they see who she actually is. It's Sissi.

The disgust on Geo's face is very evident.

"It's so nice to see you! How was your summer?" She asks genuinely.

"Uhm. It was great. How was yours?" Monica asks.

"Oh it was fantastic. I actually got you this shirt from Paris but it's back in the room. And thanks for introducing me to Jack." She says pulling Jack around. Monica forces a smile on her face.

"Hey Monica." Jack says putting an arm around Sissi. Sissi giggles and Monica's face is even more forced than it has ever been. She glances back at Geo and he can tell she is hurting but still won't let it show. Her acting skills still going strong. She waves politely and says they need to go.

They walk away. "You alright?" Geo asks.

"No" she begins to tear up.

"It's okay" he pats her on the back before he notices a missing girl.

"Hey where's May?"

Geo looks around before he sees May trying to walk away from a flirting Keith.

He runs outside. "Hey leave her alone"

"Why should I man, she's fair game" Keith said.

"Still, that doesn't mean you should hassle her for an answer"

Keith rushes forward and tries to push Geo but misses.

"Leave me be, I can do what I want, it's a free country!"

"…dude, we're over 7000 miles away in London are you so sure about that?"

"…you get my point!"

"I really don't"

At that point, Keith was very ticked off and tried to punch him.

He sidestepped and knocked his arm upwards. "You seriously need to calm down"

"Shut up!" he punched again to which Geo easily ducked under.

He got mad again and punched again. Geo blocked, moved to the side, then smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"Really Keith, you're gonna play that game"

"Shut up"

He punched again only to miss as Geo ducked and tripped him and he fell to the ground.

"Fail" he walked away.

"…" May stood silent before she walked away, slightly blushing a bit.

Geo turned around looking for Monica but found her nowhere.

"Wait. Monica?" Geo said looking for her. He went outside where it was warm and looked around.  
"Monica?" He yelled a little louder. He felt arms wrap around him and was confused. He turned around to face the person holding him and found red hair.

"Geo! I've missed you." he heard a girl voice say.

"Uhm I've missed you too?" Geo says questioning.

"You're so silly. You ready Sophomore year?" She says.

"Sophomore year?" he says before he catches on. "Yeah totally I can't wait."

"I hope we have classes together. You could help me with some studying." She says before she pulls away revealing Allyson. Geo sucks in a breath.

"Yeah totally. Hey I'm going to go find Monica." he replies before he starts to walk off.

"Oh tell her I said hi! Tell Yumi and them I said hey too. I'm going to go find William or something." She says smiling and waving.

Geo quickly walks away shaking his head. _Ugh How did this happen!_ He thinks to himself.

_You tell me?_ Monica says in his head.

_I have no idea but did you see what just happened?_ He asks back to her.

_Yeah. I've been watching since I left. You guys are apparently boyfriend and girlfriend. At least she didn't kiss you. _She said quietly.

_Since you left? Where are you by the way? And really boyfriend and girlfriend? This could not get any worse. _He thought.

_I'm in my room, yes and it actually can. We've moved up a grade. So I'm a senior and you're a sophomore. _She said.

_But how? _He said.

_You think I know! I'm not even sure if I was supposed to come along like this! I probably ruined everything by coming here. _She said sadly.

He could feel her feelings because she developed these powers where she can feel what everyone feels and she can make people feel what she feels. _I think we need to pretty much rewrite history in our own way. _He said changing the subject.

_Really how do you think we do that? Hm? I don't have my boyfriend, you don't have your girlfriend, we're apparently dating someone we never wanted to date, we're already involved with Lyoko, I still have powers, you do too, we're both a grade older than we were, my archenemy is dating the love of my life and Keith is here when he's not supposed to be. So please. Enlighten me on how we can get our lives back. _She yells in his mind.

He gets an idea and starts off to her room. _First of all, OW! Second we can get our lives back. We need to rewrite history in our way like I just said. We make everything happen how it's supposed to be. _He says jogging over.

_Starting with what? _She said unbelieving.

_Starting with tonight in the exchange program presentation. _He said mischievously.

[Aelita's P.O.V.]

I just finished unpacking my stuff when I realized Monica hasn't gotten back yet. So I just unpacked her stuff too knowing where she would want everything. I put her clothes in the closet and color code it like she would. She's probably off with William or Geo so I just end up putting her clothes in drawers as well. I hear the door open and hear some sniffing. I turn around to the sight of Monica. Her reddish brown hair straight and slightly disheveled. The red flower in her hair falling out. Her greenish brown eyes filled with tears and some tear stains on her red flowy top.

"Monica what's wrong?" I say dropping what I was doing. She realizes I'm here and quickly straightens up.

"Nothings wrong, Aelita. I'm just so happy to be here again. I've missed it here." She says but something is off.

"Why are you crying?" I ask. She quickly wipes her face.

"I'm so happy to be here. They're tears of joy." She says smiling.

"No something is off. I know my sister. What's wrong?" I say.

"Nothing is wrong. Why don't you go check on Yumi and make sure that everyone has settled in." She says. I look at her skeptically but go ahead. She just wants to be alone.

"Okay fine. Be safe okay?" I say before I walk out. I run over to Jeremy's room and make sure everything is okay. I knock on the door and walk in the room.

"Hey Jeremy." I say before hugging him.

"Hey Aelita just working on a new program. I need Geo's help though." He says his attention still on the computer.

"Oh do you want me to get them?" I ask.

"No but something is wrong. Everything feels different." He says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Has Monica been acting different?" He asks.

"Well she came in crying. She said she was happy but she wouldn't tell me the truth." I say kind of disappointed.

"Hmm. Isn't she always happy though? Something strange is going on. Have you seen Geo lately?" He says still skeptical.

"No I haven't but I'm sure Monica has. Do you just want to call everyone up?" I ask still utterly confused.

"No it's fine. We gotta get ready for that Exchange Program Presentation. Monica and Geo are in that again." He said.

"Okay." I say.

"Wait what's this?" He says getting intrigued by the computer in front of him.

"What?" I ask.

"It's a message. Something is definitely going wrong." He says.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"Eraweb" He said. I think I looked dumb for a second because I just did not understand.

"What?" I ask.

"It says 'Eraweb'. Look" He said. I look at it and sure enough it says that.

"What does it mean?" I ask.

"I have no idea." He says.

"Well lets think about it later. I'm going to go help out Monica. Geo should be here soon." I say before we hear the door open and see Geo walk in.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing much. I should probably get going. See you guys tonight." I say before leaving. I'm still think about that creepy message.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Second Presentation

[Monica's P.O.V.]

I've been sitting in the room since Aelita left. I've been cleaning everything. My bed, the room, my face. I hate my OCD right now but I need to do something to keep my mind off of what is going on. I look onto the desk and straighten that up. Then I just get lazy and sit on my bed before moving everything with my mind. After a few minutes of doing that I hear a knock on the door. I drop everything and get up to walk to the door. I look at myself in the mirror and quickly fix everything on my face and body including the tear stains on my shirt. I feel the power rush through my veins as I watch my face start to look better. Once that's done I go to the door. I open it and see Jack. I feel a pang in my heart but let it go.

"Hey Jack what's up?" I ask smiling.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to walk together to the presentation." He asks smiling his gorgeous smile.

"Where's Sissi?" I ask nicely.

"She doesn't have to be there as early as we do and she said I should come and ask you." He says.

"Oh." I say slightly disappointed that Sissi had to ask instead of him wanting to.

"You okay?" He asks. Crap I let my wall down. I quickly smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just going to walk with Aelita once she got here." I say.

"Oh. Well we gotta be there soon. So I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He says rubbing his neck nervously. I scoff in my head. _Why should he care?_

"Did you say something?" He asks. _Crap I said that in his head._

"No did you hear something?" I ask him.

"That's weird I thought you said something." He says questioning.

"Nope. I've been silent. But I'll see you there okay? I still have some things to do." I say about to shut the door.

"Oh I can help you if you need." He says coming into my room.

"You know it's kinda rude to come in without me asking." I say jokingly.

"Well you did open the door for me." He says. I roll my eyes and hide my smile. _Same old lovely Jack._ I think to myself this time.

"Yeah. I guess so. Hey I just wanted to let you know-" I say before he cuts me off.

"Hey thanks for introducing me to Sissi." He says. My heart drops.

"Oh you're welcome. How did I introduce you again?" I ask really wanting to know.

"You guys were going to the café and I saw you guys walking. I came up to say hi and you introduced us. I just wanted to come and talk to you but I know how you barely say yes to any guy." He says. My heart swells when he says he wanted to come for me but quickly drops again when he says that.

"Sweet. That's what I thought." I say smiling fake and sitting on my bed. I hear a knock on the door and go to it. I open it and see Yumi.  
"Hey Yumi how are you?" I ask smiling.

"I'm good. How've you been?" She asks.

"I've been great." I say exaggerating. Her eyes widen and quickly narrow. I jump into her mind.

_What's wrong?_ She asks. _Jack is here._ I say. She looks at me confused._ Okay?_ She says. She doesn't know. I shake my head and smile.

"We should get to the presentation. I think William wanted to talk to you." She says. I nod.

"Yeah I need to talk to him too." I say.

"About what?" She asks.

"I just don't think it's working out between us." I say. She smiles and nods.

"Yeah I didn't think so either. I think someone else may have your eye." She says winking and lifting her head a little to suggest Jack. I smile and shake my head.

"Well let's go. Come on Jack." I say. Jack gets up.

"What about Aelita?" He says.

"Oh right. I'll just text her and let her know." I say.

"She's on her way there already." Yumi says not missing a beat.

I nod. "Well good. I thought she was going to be late." I say totally lying. We're all quiet as we walk to the presentation.

We get stopped by William. I put on a smile and start acting.

"Hey William." Jack says. Do I hear a little bit of jealousy? It doesn't matter anyways.

"Hey Jack, Yumi. Honey how are you?" He asks. I internally groan.

"I'm okay. Actually I need to talk to you." I say before pulling him aside.

"We'll see you guys in there." Yumi says pulling Jack inside.

"Whats up sweetie?" He asks.

"Uhm I don't really know how to say this but I don't think this is working." I say. His eyes are widening.

"What's wrong? What am I doing?" He asks.

"It's not you. I just don't think I need to be in a relationship right now." I say looking down. He lifts my chin up.

"Don't worry about it. Okay? I understand." He says.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yeah. You don't want your senior year to start off in a relationship. Plus I didn't think we'd work anyways." He says smiling. I let out a breath of relief even though that's not at all why.

"Thank you for understanding." I say touching his face.

"We should be getting in." He says.

"We're still friends right?" I ask.

"Of course. We are fighting Xana together aren't we?" He asks. I smile and nod before heading in. I let out a shaky breath as I take my seat backstage. I look and see that Geo is sitting next to May. I strain my ears to hear what they're saying and they're just talking about being nervous. I take the seat next to Geo.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey you came." He says.

"Well yeah. It's kind of mandatory for us. Plus we need to start this off right." I say. He nods and turns back to May.

I hear familiar footsteps and can smell his scent sitting right next to me. I choke back tears and turn to him.

"Hey Jack." I say.

"Hey what happened?" He asks.

"Nothing. William and I just thought it would be best if we weren't together." I say. He nods.

I jump into his mind. _Well that's good._ I hear him think to himself. I shake my head.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing. I just never thought he was right for you." He says. I nod and turn around.

"Yeah. We were just better friends." I say. I listen to everyone talking upstage and see that everyone is quieting down. I hear Mr. Delmas talking and soon enough we're all getting up and walking to center stage. May goes before I do but I can tell she's nervous I send her a little bit of confidence and she brightens dramatically. I smile as she walks off stage looking a little dazed. After a few more girls then it's my turn, unfortunately I'm the last girl. I hold my head up high and smile letting the spotlight take over and taking in the stage around me. I hear a bunch of cheers as I walk on stage and to the microphone. I change up the speech from last year because obviously I'm older.

"Hello. My name is Monica Hope Westley. I'm a senior and I'm 17. I'm from Florida and this will be my second year here. I love to sing, act and of course hanging out with my friends. I had a fun time here last year and I can't wait to have more fun this year. Thank you for your time." I say lying slyly and walking offstage. I look to Geo and he's panicking.

_Just lie about everything besides your name and age. But say you're from Florida._ I think to him. He looks at me and nods. I look in front of him and see Jack smiling. I smile back before heading to the bathroom. I sit in a stall and cry but still listen to what everyone is saying by my hearing.

I cry thinking about how much my life has changed in the past few hours and I just want to disappear. I think about my father and the Aelita back in my time. I then get an idea.

_Dad! Please tell me what is happening. I don't understand anything my life is taken apart please! Help. _I say.

_Monica! Thank God. I have no idea what happened. After you jumped in that whirlpool to save Geo I haven't seen you. You weren't supposed to go back into that alternate dimension. _He says.

_Then why am I here?_ I ask frantically._ I don't know but it's not Geo's fault. _He says. I nod and shed a tear. _Now you do need to rewrite history and make it how it was._ He says._ But how?_ I ask. _By being you. By showing those who knew and making sure things go as planned. _He says. I nod. _I have to go. But you need to listen to these next two people. _He says. I nod and clean myself up before going back outside. I close my eyes and hear cheers. I search around for minds and see that someone is on stage. I jump into their mind and see that it's Jack. I choke back a sob and listen to what he says.

"Hey guys. My name is Jack James Song. I'm a senior and I'm 17. This is my second year and I can't wait to meet new people and get together with old friends." I feel a tingling but it's nothing. "So I hope to see some of you in my classes and I can't wait to start this year off." He finishes. I roll my eyes and search for Geo's mind. I find it as he walks on stage and listen.

"Hey. My name is Geonardo Xavius Westley, but you can just call me Geo West. I'm a Junior and I'm 15. I'm from Florida and this is my second year here. I'm not sure where you'll see me but I know you'll like to. See you guys." He says. I hold back a smile and head off.

I look over to the gang to see them in shock. I read Aelita's mind and apparently there shocked about Geo being Xavius… again.

* * *

[Geo's P.O.V]

I walked off the stage to see Keith bothering May again.

"Oh my gosh. _Keith, why won't you leave her alone!_" I say.

Keith looks at me in confusion while May is in shock.

"What did you just say?" Keith asks.

"I asked why you can't just leave her alone"

"No you clearly said something in Japanese" May said.

"How would you know?" Keith asks.

"I just do" May says.

"Japanese? No I remember talking in English" I said starting to think about it.

"It doesn't matter" Keith said rearing back and trying to punch while I just takes a step to the side, still engrossed in my thoughts.

_I don't see how it is possible for me to be able to speak Japanese, when I barely know a single word of it,_ I think as I jump to the side as Keith rushes at me with a punch.

_I believe it is possible since I was bleeding that my blood may have spilled into my time stream- _I dodge a kick from Keith _–and caused a reaction that brought out a past ancestors abilities, say speaking Japanese_, I kick a wall and use it to flip over Keith.

_But then how would I be able to travel through time then but now I can't seem to activate it now?_ I sidestep and kick Keith in the leg, causing him to fall over.

"This mystery just got deeper" I say as I turn and see Keith on the ground. "Hey what happened to you" I say as he gets into a rage and I step over him. I grab a rose from a vase and hand it to May, who blushes a bit before she walks away, still wielding it.

* * *

[Third Person P.O.V.]

Geo smiled before he began to walk away. He then felt a sudden searing pain in his left hand. He staggered before he crashed into the wall. He slid to the ground as he stared at the back of his hand. The X was there. And it was a Bright Green color that shined in his face and blinded him. The power soon went out and he was left alone with only the mark on his hand for light. He carefully stood up and slowly walked forward clutching his left hand. He looked onto the stage to see no one there and a strange gold-green object in the middle of the stage along with a pair of dark blue gems.

He walked out to the device before he slowly picked it up and was struck with a vision.

**Vision:****_ A man in Green armor stood against an army wielding only a sword and the device around his waist and more mechanized versions of the gems on his hands like gloves. _**

**_He had a Silver X on his chest and had a Computer-based Helmet colored Red along with a pair of eyes that would resemble a bugs except golden. _**

**_He took out a strange cylinder with a weird edge and then he placed it onto a familiar device on the belt before he twisted it, opened it up, typed in a code before he twisted the cylinder in another direction and spinning a disc on the right of the buckle, then became covered in a red light._**

Geo staggered backwards from that vision. What was that armor? Who was that man? And why did he feel something around his waist?!

He quickly looked downwards to see the device from earlier attach itself to his waist while moving his old belt buckle/device to summon his Lyoko armor out of the way before the device in question attached itself to the left side of the belt and the gems sat on his skin and transformed themselves into gloves.

He was silent for a few moments before he slid his finger across the design of the belt. He twisted the device off his belt and investigated it. It had turned into a combination of silver, gold, black and red. He felt a slot with his other hand. He investigated it to find it was a perfect fit for the buckle. He slid it in before the device glowed.

He stepped a bit backwards before trying to snap it off, but as he tried to his finger hit a gear on the front that spun and glowed all 4 colors before he blacked out.

* * *

[Monica's P.O.V.]

I walk back to the dorm by myself, not really wanting to be with anyone. I hear my phone ring and I look at it. It's Yumi. I press ignore and turn my phone on silent. I walk further just to letting my mind wander. I'm just thinking about what I used to do with the gang and Jack before this whole crazy time travel mess went down. I don't realize how much I miss the little kisses Jack gives me or the way Alice would just toughen me up by looking at me until I'm wiping away tears on my face. Tears I never realize I had.

I hear someone call my name and I look back. Not wanting anyone to see me or talk to me I blink and I appear on a tree above me. I look down and see the person passing by. It's too dark to see who it is so I jump in their mind. It's Jack. I roll my eyes before some tears fall from my face. I hastily wipe them away and blink and appear behind him. I walk out from behind the tree and cross my arms.

"What do you want Jack?" I ask, a little rudely. But I wanted to be alone so I don't care.

"I was just out here and I saw someone pass by. I saw it was you and I wanted to talk to you." He says shyly. My heart skips a beat but I push that thought away.

"Well what do you want?" I ask.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He says.

"Well?" I ask.

"Do you want to do anything?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"What about Sissi?" I ask.

"What about Sissi? I'm asking as friends." He says taken back.

"Never mind. I'm not sure depends what it is but I kinda wanted to be alone." I say.

I suddenly feel a large amount of energy nearby and turned towards the direction I read it from.

I feel a mind there and try to enter but I'm blocked by a large wall-like thing.

"Monica? Are you okay?" He asks, shaking me from my thoughts. I nod still looking for the other mind.

"I can't hear the rock in your head moving?" He says smirking. I turn back to him and scowl I jump into his mind and roll through his memories. But it stops right before I met him this year. I pause and get confused. I shake my head and get him out of his hypnosis.

"What did you say?" I ask him.

"I asked if you were okay?" He says smirking. I smile and turn him around. The energy is starting to feel negative.

"Yeah I'm great. Let's get back. It's getting late and I'm getting tired." I say. He smiles and holds his arms out for me. I smile back at the sweetness of this boy standing in front of me and I take his arm. I let my mind wander and shoot a quick message to the dark energy. _Go Away!_ I say in my mind but enough force for it to leave. I look back and see that we are in a clearing with the moon shining bright. I look at Jack and see that he's looking straight at me. His blue eyes shining bright, I start to get lost in his eyes before I feel myself start to lean in. I stop myself when I we are about 6 inches away. I gasp and pull back.

"I'm so sorry." I say pulling my arm from his grasp.

"What are you sorry about?" He asks confused. I look back to him questioning.

"We almost kissed?" I said. His eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Monica." He says. I shake my head.  
"It's fine. You're the one who's dating someone anyways." I say ruefully.

"I know and I feel guilty." He says.

"Why do you feel guilty?" I ask him just wondering. I don't have the energy to read his mind.

"Because you feel bad. You're upset." He says. I look back to him a scowl surely covering my face.

"Because I'm upset? Yeah, right. Probably because if Sissi were to find out she would kill you." I say rolling my eyes.

"No. Because you're upset. Monica I have to tell you something." He says grabbing my hand as I'm about to turn away. I look down at our hands and feel my heart quench. I've missed the feel of his hand holding mine. A tear escapes my eye as I realize what he's about to say. He's going to say that he doesn't like me or something. And I don't want to stop him from being with Sissi. Even if my feelings for him are so strong I cant do that to somebody.

He opens his mouth to say something before he sees my tear. He wipes it from my face and I shake my head.

"I have to go now. I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have been found. Go find Sissi or someone." I say pulling my hand from his grasp. As I run I hear his voice calling my name and tears are now freely running down my face but I ignore it and as soon as I'm out of sight I blink and appear in my own bathroom. I turn on the shower and sob. I haven't cried this much since I found Jack and Sissi kissing at the winter formal which as of right now didn't even exist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Factory changed?

**A/N Before this starts, I want to let you guys know that I'm sorry I have been posting often but I need time to work on the stories before I can actually post them**

[Geo's P.O.V.]

The next thing I know after I pass out, I'm awake in my room with Jeremy at his computer.

"Good morning Geo, how was your sleep?" he asked.

I wonder what happened before I get up and change before leaving.

"Fine then, don't tell me"

I walk outside before I finally realize my apparent change in clothing.

I was wearing a yellow and red shirt that had white stripes and had a pair of black jeans that had some splatters of green on it. My glasses had a gold tint to it and my shoes were black and blue. I now had an orange jacket with a thin cyan stripe across the left side.

"Well this is new" I mutter to myself as I notice the belt from before around my waist.

"And this is still here" I say as I investigate it some more. It had two slots on the side that had a more chrome tint than the rest of the belt.

I look around some more to see a crowd of people around a couple of people.

It was Sissi and she was berating May.

"Will you ever stop" I say turning everyone's attention to me.

"Oh, Geo, what are you doing here?" Sissi asks.

"On my way to breakfast" I told her "but I did not expect to see you tormenting this poor girl"

I see Sissi get redder and redder and so does May but out of her blushing.

I smile at her and she blushes even more.

"Are you here to flirt, or to fight?" Sissi questions me.

"I'm here for neither, I'm just here to stop you from embarrassing her" I say calmly.

She gets madder and madder before she suddenly gets calmer and whispers something in May's ear and she suddenly bursts into tears and runs off.

"May wait!" I shout "can't you spare anyone's feelings!" I say before I ran after her.

* * *

I see her run into the sewers and know what exact moment this is. I follow her to the factory before I climb up the ladder and walk into the factory.

Something was wrong.

Everything seemed nostalgic, but something was off.

I looked around to see the area was at least 15% destroyed. Then I realized it looked the same as when I first faced the creature that appeared the first time I got the X. The place did not look safe and also I saw the same dent in the wall where the creature kicked me into it. I hear someone's footsteps behind me.

"Oh my god. What happened?" I hear Monica say.

"I have no idea. I need to find May. You might need to get into Lyoko and save this place a little." I say still looking around. I turn around and see her she nods and takes off to the tubes.

I get to the computer to see the room in the same order as the outside, practically destroyed before I head to the computer and type up the code before I head downstairs and see a fourth tube and get into another while noticing a weeping May stand up and try to get out but the doors close before she can.

Instead of the nostalgic energy, I feel a slight sting then the pain on my hand is back and the belt around my waist shines so bright I can't even see the light adding my DNA to the mix and virtualizing me but I feel my eyesight diminishing a bit before I finally feel my senses fading but at the same time increasing and the pain enlarging as well.

* * *

Finally I see the familiar rings bring me in and show me blue space before…

Oh come on

Not only do I see the Sector, but apparently, the Volcano Replica had become a real Sector and I could do nothing as I landed right next to lava.

I see May in a periwinkle and silver version of her old suit and Monica in a darker blue version of her old one with some red in it.

I looked down at my suit and almost fell in shock. I was wearing a dark red trench coat with black highlights and black pants with green highlights and my shirt was skintight and yellow with a gold X on it and my gauntlet was green and showing off my X and also I had a black gauntlet on my right hand. My belt was the same as the real world one except Silver and had my gun from Code Zero and I had a single stick on my side along with my nose piece also with the rope/whip cross on the side.

* * *

[Monica's P.O.V.]

I already knew what was happening when May ran away and Geo followed her. So I excused myself from the table and told everyone to follow. They nodded and we ran. But, of course, I was faster and got to Geo when I saw how bad in shape the factory was.

"Oh my god. What happened?" I ask Geo still looking go the damaged factory.

"I have no idea. I need to go find May. You may have to go into Lyoko and fix it up a little." He says. I nod and take off for the tubes. I hear Jeremy from the computer.

"Monica wait!" He yells but I'm already in the tube. I feel a slight pain in my head. The pain increases as I see the rings and I close my eyes. As soon as I feel my feet land I open my eyes and the pain is gone. But I look in front of me and see the Volcano Sector. My eyes widen when I see May and Geo. May is brighter because it's more silver than periwinkle. Geo has a red trench coat which looks really cool and you should probably already know the description of his. I look down and my eyes widen even more. It's a darker version of my old one. Instead of brown on it it's blood red. I touch the material and pull it back looking to see if it's actual blood. I sigh in relief when I find that it's not. I check behind my back and find that my bow is still there but instead of it being pink its blood red again. My hair is an intricate braid that's tied like an updo keeping my long hair off my back and away from my face. I look up when I feel air swirling around us and quickly put my hands up in defense to keep Kankrelats away from us.

"Oh my God! How did she just do that?!" May yells.

"Welcome to Lyoko, May." I say before Geo shoots them all.

"Monica you need to find the tower. May, this is Lyoko. It's kinda like a video game but it can leak into the real world. So we fight these monsters and we defend the good of the world." Geo says. I read her mind and shake my head.

"Don't pass out. Everything will be fine. Use your daggers and if you have to shoot your gun. Your daggers will come back to you. I'll get us out of here before it gets worse. Oh and we all have powers. You've seen mine. You can do the same with telekinesis. I can also read minds so I knew you were about to pass out." I say pulling my bow out and shooting more Krabes.

"O-okay." She stutters before she starts throwing the daggers and using telekinesis. Geo smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Come on Geo. Stop your googly eyes and defend." I say before I run through the gang of monsters and freeze them all. I make a bubble around them and shoot everything in the bulls-eye.

* * *

[Third Person P.O.V.]

Geo flips backwards out of the bubble and then took out his gun and then shot at the tarantula coming towards them and then he took off the rope and whipped it forward, wrapping it around a Krabe and he took out its leg, causing it to fall forward and into a crowd of Kankrelats.

He then took off the stick from his belt in curiosity and then a small cylinder that was near it before he plugged it into a hole in the bottom and it changed into a sword with a black blade and gold hilt.

"Alright, Iku Ze!" he said before he charged forward and began slashing them all down. He put his rope back and took out his gun again and began firing and slashing at the same time.

He stabbed a Blok in the face before drawing his sword out and then jumping on top and then jumping upwards as the explosion sent him flying into the sky. He flipped forwards and landed onto the head of a Krabe and sends it crashing to the ground and the explosion sends him back into the sky.

He lands before he senses something.

_Jeremy and the others_, he realized.

Soon enough the others arrive to see all three holding them off on their own.

"Whoa, when did they get so good at fighting?" Odd asked as Geo lands in front of them before he shoots a monster coming up behind them.

He smirks before he flies over them and takes down a single ninja before continuing to fight.

"Wow, he's good" William says.

* * *

Geo takes down five more monsters before he is surrounded by around 50.

He smiles "Paradoxal, Time!" he says as suddenly, everything slows down and he takes down all the monsters easily and faster than anyone's eyes can see.

He now stood in the center of a giant X inscribed in the ground. He spun around and swung his sword before he took out the cylinder and placed it back into his belt before the sword reverted back to the stick and he placed it back onto his belt.

Soon enough they were back in their real world and Geo was walking out when he saw May.

"Hey, May!" he called out as he ran to her.

She turned and slightly flushed before she clutched her books tighter.

"Hey, you did amazing in there" he told her.

"T-Thank you" she said.

She looked at Geo and stared at the boy who was just staring forward as he walked her back to school.

_He was REALLY cute, but he would probably never go out with her. She was too shy, and he was too, himself. Do I, have a crush on him?_, she thought as the boy in question looked at her and she turned away hurriedly, pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

He smiled before he placed his hands in his pockets and they got to the manhole.

Geo climbed down and caught her books as she climbed down and he gave them back to her as they walked back through the sewers. When they got back, it was around lunchtime (this is on a Saturday) and barely anyone was there.

He took her to the lunchroom where she sat down at the table and he got their food.

He sat down at the table and gave her the food.

"Thank you" she said. He looks at her and gives her a grin and she blushes slightly.

He finishes early and takes out his phone before he starts texting someone. She takes notice and eats a slight bit faster.

When she's done she gets up and walks out the door.

He takes notice and soon walks out.

Geo looks at the belt on his waist, which is now just a belt with two belt slots that make it look as if there were three belt buckles, one was his main one from last time, the other two both cobalt slots that looks as if the gems on his belt could fit in it.

He shrugs and walks back to the dorms, not aware of a scowling girl in a white dress looking back between Geo and May, who were both walking away.


End file.
